


It's Only Love

by JaimeBlue



Category: seaQuest
Genre: Brody is allergic to commitment, Gay Bar, M/M, Miguel is the man with a plan, Panick Attack, Protective BFF, Relationship told in flashbacks, Shower Sex, Stupid Sexy Exes, Tim gets jealous, Zine Submission
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2003-11-01
Updated: 2003-11-01
Packaged: 2018-04-08 14:18:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,435
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4308375
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JaimeBlue/pseuds/JaimeBlue
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The SeaQuest gang goes to a gay bar to support Tim and Jim's relationship, but will the couple last until the end of the night?</p>
            </blockquote>





	It's Only Love

**Author's Note:**

> This story appeared in "Diverse Doings 12" from Straight Up Press, released in November 2003.

“Do we have to?” Tim O’Neill pleaded as his lover pulled him down one of _seaQuest_ ’s corridors.

“Tim,” Jim Brody replied, pausing a moment so they could speak face-to-face. “You know how much this means to the guys. They really want us to know how much they support us.”

“They **could** always send us a fruit basket,” Tim said with a mock pout that he maintained until Jim leaned forward to kiss it away.

“Come on, let’s go,” Jim said in a voice that brooked no complaint and resumed pulling Tim down the halls.

Tim could hardly believe it had already been two weeks since he and Jim had accidentally outed themselves to the crew. Jim had been leading a security team on a mission to the surface, and suddenly, they’d lost contact with _seaQuest_. Tim had been nearly sick with worry during the two hours of radio silence until the team had finally re-established contact. When the team’s launch had returned, safe and unharmed, Tim had been waiting alongside various other members of the crew when the doors had opened and the team had walked into the launch bay. He’d immediately rushed forward, taking Jim into his arms and kissing him for all he was worth. When they’d finally parted, they’d turned to see their audience and knew they had some explaining to do. As Tim had feared, one or two officers had turned away with looks of disgust at such a public display of affection. However, even when the news of their relationship had spread through the ship’s grapevine much quicker than either Tim or Jim would have liked, their friends had surpassed all of Tim’s expectation, giving nothing less than their full support. Much to Tim’s amusement, it had actually been Tony Piccolo’s idea for the lot of them to spend a night of their next shore leave at a gay bar with the intention of allowing Tim and Jim to act themselves.

Unfortunately for Tim, he **hated** the bar scene - especially the **gay** bar scene. He’d never been a snappy dresser, and was forever doomed to being labeled a nerd with his ever-present glasses, gangly limbs and gorilla-like coordination when dancing to ‘modern’ dance music. Hell, he’d been shocked the first time he’d realized his stolen looks at _seaQuest_ ’s newest security officer were being returned. Jim, with his muscular physique, brilliant blue eyes and wavy blonde hair, had seemingly stepped right out of one of Tim’s wet dreams and onto the bridge for the sole purpose of distracting Tim from his duties.

The tension between them had been thick and sweet, and Tim hadn’t had a clue when it would break. It had been fate that had led Tim one day to take an extra twenty minutes on the gym’s treadmill, and the locker room had been nearly emptied by the time he hit the showers....

 

~*~*~*~

 

_Several months earlier..._

 

Tim peeled his soaked sweatshirt from his upper body and dropped it onto the floor of his locker. He rolled his head, trying to relieve a crick in his neck as he heard the last of the stragglers leaving him to his thoughts. He hated these workouts in the gym, but with the amount of time he spent sitting on the bridge, there was no other way for him to maintain the level of fitness the Navy required of its officers.

With a heavy sigh, he stripped off the last of his clothes, gently placed his glasses on the top shelf, and grabbing around for his towel and soap, he closed the locker door and strode off in the direction of the showers. Without his glasses, his surroundings were reduced to endless blurs of different shades of color. He felt out the faucet and turned the water on, letting out a yelp as he was hit with a blast of cold water. He quickly turned the handle and exhaled as the temperature changed to something much more tolerable.

In the empty room, he relaxed under the spray and let his mind wander. As it often did of late, it dwelt on Jim Brody and the looks he and Tim had shared across the bridge that morning. Tim didn’t know if the man was just flirting or if, like Tim, he yearned to move on to something a little more... active.

Tim grabbed onto his soap and ran it along his skin, momentarily allowing himself to imagine it was Jim’s fingers before scolding himself with the reminder that anyone could come in at any moment, and it would be quite embarrassing to be discovered half-hard in the shower. He tried to reach his back by reaching over his shoulder, but he could only grunt as he tried to reach the unreachable spots on his back.

Suddenly, a hand was on his, taking the soap from his fingers while another hand kept him in place when he tried to turn. The wet bar was dragged along his back, the soap smoothed along by the other hand, taking its time caressing Tim from neck to waist. He opened his mouth to speak, whether in protest or pleasure, he didn’t know, but was silenced when the man behind him spoke in a familiar voice.

“It’s okay. I’ve got you, Tim.”

It was Jim, and Tim immediately relaxed into his touch. He barely noticed when the soap disappeared, and both of Jim’s hands ran up and down Tim’s back before moving under his arms and across his chest, pulling him back against Jim. He gasped sharply as he felt the hard body behind him, hot and slick from the water and an internal heat all Jim’s own. Jim’s hardening cock was pressed up against one of his cheeks and Tim instinctively pushed back against it.

The next thing Tim knew, he was maneuvered until his face was pressed up against the tile of the shower’s walls. His breathing grew shallower as Jim, who’d somehow found something other than soap in the shower, worked his newly slick fingers between Tim’s cheeks and deep into his body. Tim pushed back into the fingers and moaned in delight at the intrusion. When they were gone, Tim desperately worked to keep himself still as Jim entered him, slowly, smoothly, their harsh breaths echoing in the large shower room.

Before long, Tim had grown used to the feel of Jim inside him and they began to move. Tim tried in vain to match his rhythm to Jim’s, yet it didn’t matter. He rode over waves of pleasure as Jim rode him hard, making him gasp with every thrust until the waves finally broke, taking them both over the edge and into momentary oblivion.

Jim collapsed over Tim’s back, and Tim struggled to keep them upright while his legs were threatening to collapse. Just when he thought they would fall, he felt Jim pull out and away. Tim shivered as one of Jim’s hands tickled up his side and he was led back under the spray. Finally, he was allowed to turn, getting his first look at Jim, wet, disheveled, and completely sated. They shared a secret smile and helped each other wash away the remains of their union before turning off the tap and drying off.

They maintained their silence as they each delved into their lockers to retrieve their uniforms and proceeded to dress. After several minutes of forced normality, they stood at the door, ready to leave. Jim leaned forward and placed a kiss upon Tim’s cheek, then with a wink, disappeared through the doorway...

 

~*~*~*~

 

For weeks, fate had shoved them together in a similar manner, everywhere from the torpedo bay and the kitchen’s storeroom to a nameless ensign’s quarters and the maglev. There was no rhyme or reason, only Tim, Jim, and whatever situation God led them into. And each time, the only kiss they ever shared was the one Jim placed on Tim’s cheek as they parted... until one shore leave where they had each sought solitude, only to find their plans foiled when they were instinctively led to the same stretch of beach...

 

~*~*~*~

 

Tim stared out over the moonlit ocean, breathing in the salty air and letting it fill his lungs. He felt an amazingly strong urge to dive into the water as if it would cleanse him in a strange sort of baptism. He chuckled to himself, thinking that with his luck, he’d likely drown.

The urge to cleanse himself was nothing new. He’d been living with a stain upon his soul for many weeks, growing larger with every wordless encounter with Jim. After the first time, he’d sworn he wouldn’t allow it to happen again, that it had been a one-time lapse in control. Yet, his control continually left him whenever he found himself alone with the overpoweringly sexual man. Every time, Tim would swear it wouldn’t happen again, and every time, it did.

It shamed Tim that all it would take was a wink or a touch for his body to no longer be under his control, but Jim’s. Even when Tim was the aggressor, taking possession of Jim’s body with a hunger he’d never known before, he still belonged to Jim, body and soul.

After much thinking, Tim decided he could live with the lack of control, and the prospect of belonging to Jim didn’t faze him as much as it probably should. However, the stain upon his soul would not go away, for even through all the passion and heat, he had yet to find in Brody what he longed for most. He had yet to give the one thing Jim didn’t possess.

His heart.

In answer to some instinct, Tim turned his gaze from the lapping waves to the sandy beach. His eyes rested on another form, standing a few meters down from him and staring out into the ocean. The man turned his head and their eyes met.

It was Jim. Tim had known it even before he’d moved his head.

Tim nodded, acknowledging the other’s presence, and turned to walk away from the ocean. He made his way to where the sand met the green grass and sat beneath the waving fronds of a palm tree. Unsurprisingly, Jim soon found his way next to him and they both sat, staring out into the water’s reflection of the night sky.

As if it were the most natural thing in the world, Jim’s hand stole over Tim’s thigh, caressing him through his jeans. Tim closed his eyes, trying to curb the need to give in to the touch, and placed a hand over Jim’s to halt its movement. They remained frozen in the strange tableau until Jim’s words broke the silence.

“Please, Tim,” Jim whispered, his breath ghosting over Tim’s cheek. “I need you.”

The words broke whatever self-control remained and Tim’s hand led Jim’s to where it was most desired. They came together, reclining upon the grass and grasping at each other’s clothing in a desperate frenzy. Once their naked skin was fully exposed, they moved together, grinding out a rhythm that took but moments to crescendo, their strangled cries of completion drowned out by the crashing of the surf.

Tim lay spent over Jim’s chest, the fingers combing through his hair distracting him from the cooling fluids between their bodies. He looked up at Jim’s face and their eyes met, and for a moment, Tim saw a flicker of something in Jim’s eyes that echoed within himself. He rose up onto his arms and over Jim, then slowly leaned forward, allowing his intentions to be registered before finally pressing his lips against Jim’s.

Tim closed his eyes and absorbed the shock that simple touching of lips made through his system. He moved slowly, exploring taste and texture as Jim responded. Time slowed to a crawl as they seemed to discover each other all over again, their bodies filling with a desire that didn’t burn with the swiftness of desperate passion they usually experienced, but instead glowed like stoked embers.

Each touch was reverent, every kiss cherished, and when Tim eventually entered Jim, the earth seemed to stand still as if waiting on their signal. They floated together for many immeasurable moments until they came silently, breathing a final breath into the other’s mouth before crashing back to earth. Yet, even as their bodies melted together, their lips continued their caress.

“What the hell was that?” Jim asked huskily when they finally parted for breath.

“A kiss,” Tim said, smiling at the dazed look on Jim’s face.

“Do you kiss everyone like that?” Jim asked almost teasingly.

“Only guys I’ve been sleeping with,” Tim replied.

“I don’t remember you doing much sleeping,” Jim said with a raised eyebrow, causing Tim to burst out laughing.

“Neither do I,” Tim admitted.

They gazed at each other several long moments, trying to make sense of what had just happened between them to turn their entire world over on its head.

“What do you expect from me?” Jim finally asked. Tim merely shrugged, not having an answer to give. “I don’t know if I can do the one-man thing,” Jim continued.

“Neither do I,” Tim admitted. “But, I’m willing to try -- if you are.”

“I don’t know. I **do** want to know what this is,” Jim said hesitantly.

“So do I.”

After several more moments of silence, Jim spoke again. “All right, I’ll try. But I won’t make any promises other than that.”

Tim nodded and sealed their agreement with an almost-chaste kiss. “You know, I think this is the longest conversation we’ve ever had.”

Together, they were overcome with chuckles. “I think you’re right,” Jim managed through his laughter before pulling Tim close and taking one more kiss from his lips.

 

~*~*~*~

 

_Present day..._

 

Tim grinned at the memory. He shook his arm to loosen Jim’s grip on his bicep and slid his hand into Jim’s. Jim looked over at him and grinned back.

“What’s with the sudden change in mood?” Jim asked.

“I was just thinking,” Tim replied cryptically.

“About what?”

“About the first time we did this,” he said before kissing his lover’s lips.

“Umm,” Jim purred as they pulled apart. “No wonder you’re smiling. Can you believe we lasted this long?”

“Sometimes,” Tim kidded. “What **I** can’t believe is that you waited so long to let me tell Mig, and even then, it was right before everyone else found out.”

“Tim, we’ve gone over this already...”

“I know, I know,” Tim said with a roll of his eyes. “You wanted to know what ‘we’ were before telling it to the world.”

“Exactly.”

“And what was that again?”

Jim stopped in place. “Um, lovers... I think.”

“And it took you only three months to figure that out, huh?”

Tim let out a yelp as Jim jumped at him, his fingers tickling Tim roughly. Tim tripped over his own feet and fell to the floor, Jim going down with him, unrelenting in his torture. Thankfully, Jim ceased his tickling when Tim nearly hyperventilated, and instead, grabbed Tim’s wrists and held them up above his head.

“What do you say?” Jim asked expectantly.

“ _Voulez-vous couchez avec moi_?” Tim replied suggestively.

“Uh-uh. We both know the answer to that one. Now, what will you say to get me to let go?”

“Hi, Mig!” Tim called out cheerfully.

“Nice try,” Jim grinned lecherously, “but you were closer the first time. Though, if you’re into a little exhibitionism, I’ve got a few ideas that’ll really make your toes curl.”

“Then by all means,” another deep voice said above them, “don’t let me stop you.”

“Ortiz,” Jim groaned, turning his head to glare at the Cuban without relinquishing his hold on Tim. “Do you mind? We were having a moment.”

“Oh, **I** don’t mind,” Miguel Ortiz said slyly before pointing his thumb down the corridor behind him, “but the Captain might when he comes around the corner.”

Jim was dumped onto his backside in Tim’s rush to get to his feet. “Will you hurry up?” Tim said nervously between clenched teeth. “Do you want the Captain to see you sprawled on the floor like that?”

“Why not?” Jim retorted as Tim lent him a hand up. “You do all the time.”

Tim’s face heated up as he turned in the direction Miguel had pointed. He heard footsteps coming around the corner and lightly slapped Jim on the shoulder. “Behave yourself,” he growled.

“So there you guys are,” said the man coming around the corner. “The launch’s about to leave any minute now!”

Tim heaved a relieved sigh at the sight of Tony Piccolo. “Tony,” he said, pasting on a false smile. “Pardon me a moment while I kill Miguel.” Tim turned and lunged at Miguel, who had wisely taken a step back, and the two men took off running down the corridors.

Tim could vaguely hear Jim’s “I’ll meet you children at the launch!” as he tried to catch up with his best friend.

 

~*~*~*~

 

Tim winced as he and his friends entered Piquante, the most popular gay club in downtown Cape Quest. The music was loud and obnoxious, the air polluted with various overpowering colognes and aftershaves, and the room packed wall to wall with gyrating, sweaty, half-naked men. He looked over at his lover when he felt Jim’s arm slide over his shoulders, and the smile he received made it all seem a little more bearable -- but only a little.

“Isn’t this great?” Jim shouted in Tim’s ear.

“Yeah,” Tim lied.

“Yo, guys!” Tony cried to their right. “I see an empty pool table! Let’s stake it out!”

Looking around the bar, Tim realized there were no free seats anywhere. He didn’t feel like playing pool, but at least it would be a place where the seven of them could congregate away from the swaying masses. He and Jim followed Tony to the table, along with Miguel, Dagwood, Lonnie Henderson, and Lucas Wolenczak.

The moment they’d settled at the pool table, two men - one tall and slim with dark red hair, the other broad, muscular, bald and leather-clad - approached them. The slim one sidled up to Lucas, much to the teen’s shock, and whispered in his ear. In response, Lucas’ elbow found its way into the man’s stomach, and the redhead slowly slunk back into the crowd.

“You want an elbow in the gut too?” Lucas asked the bald man.

The man snorted. “Sorry, kid, but I’m not into twinks. Now **him** ,” he said, grinning at Dagwood, “I wouldn’t mind spending the night with.”

Tim and the others looked over at Dagwood, who looked oblivious as usual. The Dagger surprised them by replying, “Thank you, but I want to stay with my friends.”

The bald man looked disappointed, but like the redhead, he slipped back into the crowd.

“You know, I just realized,” Lonnie said as she chose a pool cue, “this’ll be the first time I’ve ever gone to a bar without getting hit on.”

“Don’t be so sure of that,” Jim laughed, motioning over to the bar with his head, where a woman with black and purple hair was watching Lonnie over the edge of her drink.

“So,” Lonnie began, blushing furiously, “who’ll partner up with me for the first game?”

Lucas was the first to volunteer and the two of them prepared to start against their opponents, Tony and Miguel. Dagwood asked everyone what they wanted to drink and headed off to the bar, and Tim and Jim leaned back against the wall, Jim’s arm around Tim, watching their friends.

“Hey,” Jim said softly in Tim’s ear, “come dance.”

“You know I can’t dance to this kind of music,” Tim hissed.

“Come on,” Jim insisted, sliding around Tim until they were face to face and slipping his other arm around Tim’s neck. He started moving in time to the pounding music, his hips brushing against Tim’s. “Dance with me.”

“Yeah!” Miguel shouted out from where he was crouched over to make a shot. “Take it to the dance floor! There are **some** things we don’t want to watch.”

Tim blushed and allowed Jim to pull him into the mass of moving bodies. He wrapped his arms around Jim, nuzzling into Jim’s neck to take in his scent, closing his eyes and trying to forget the press of bodies that was beginning to spark his claustrophobia.

“Just relax,” Jim said, his hands grasping Tim’s hips to match their rhythm to the music.

“There’s just so many people,” Tim murmured, but he still managed to relax a little, allowing the music to flow over him. He melted a little into Jim’s body and they moved together, their hardening cocks pressed tightly between their heated bodies.

“How I would love to fuck you right here,” Jim whispered before trailing his lips along Tim’s jaw.

“Yeah, I bet the guys would just **love** to watch,” Tim replied, though not completely averse to the fantasy.

Suddenly, a large body bumped into Tim, breaking the spell of the moment and reminding him of the people all around them. His eyes opened and everywhere he looked, there were people -- tons and tons of people. His nerves flared up, his stomach churning. His breath began coming in shallow breaths, quicker than usual, and he could feel tremors beginning to shake his hands.

“Tim?” Jim leaned back, looking concerned.

“Let’s get back to the guys, okay?” Tim asked, trying to keep the desperation from his voice.

“Yeah, okay,” Jim agreed with a concerned look and led Tim back to the pool table.

The moment they’d returned, Tim grabbed a stool from the back wall and sat, leaning his head down between his legs and breathing deeply. Jim stood next to him, helplessly rubbing Tim’s back as the tremors lessened.

“What the hell happened?” Miguel said, passing his cue to Lonnie and approaching the pair.

“I don’t know,” Jim replied defensively. “We were just dancing.”

“Shit!” Miguel swore, crouching down in front of Tim and holding onto his friend’s arms. “He’s having a panic attack. Come on, Tim. It’s okay now...”

“You mean this has happened before?” Jim asked.

“Yeah,” Miguel nodded. “He’s mostly got a grip on it, but sometimes he cracks. I bet it’s the crowd that did it.”

“Why didn’t he say something?” Jim frowned.

“I did,” Tim replied, finally feeling something close to normal. “I told you I didn’t like these bars.”

Miguel glared up at Jim. “I thought he was just being insecure,” Jim said, defending himself.

“That too,” Tim said, lifting his head and smiling at his friends.

“You feeling better?” Miguel asked softly.

“Yeah,” Tim nodded. “Go back to the game, I’m fine.”

“Okay,” Miguel said, rising and reassuring himself with one last glance over at Tim before retrieving his cue.

Tim laughed to himself at his best friend’s concern and looked up at his lover. Jim had a tight look about his face as he often did when faced with the closeness between Tim and Miguel. Tim often wondered if Jim was jealous, even though Miguel was straight as a ruler, but if he was, he’d never admit it.

“You sure you’re okay?” Jim asked.

Tim snagged the front of Jim’s shirt and pulled him down into a long kiss. “I am now,” he grinned when they finally came up for air. Jim settled himself between Tim’s legs and took Tim’s lips in another kiss. Once again, Tim was aware of little but the lips on his and the cock pressing into his stomach. He could feel Jim’s hips swaying in time to the music and began feeling guilty.

“Hey,” Tim said, pulling away slightly, “if you want to dance, go ahead.”

Jim’s eyes widened. “You sure?”

“Yeah, I know you want to,” Tim smiled. “As long as you remember your lips, dick and ass are mine, I have no problem with it.”

Jim grinned and kissed Tim one last time. “We’ll do our own dance later tonight,” Jim said in Tim’s ear before swaying off into the crowd.

Tim watched as Jim immediately found a dance partner -- a man with chocolate-colored skin, full lips and bedroom eyes -- and pushed down a wave of jealousy. He wanted to make his relationship with Jim work, and keeping him from doing the things he loved was not the way to do it -- but that didn’t mean he had to like it. With trepidation, he watched Jim’s partner lean closer, trying to kiss Jim. Jim pulled away slightly to avoid the kiss, whispered something in the man’s ear, and kept dancing.

Tim smiled, reassured.

“You’re amazing, you know that?” Lonnie said, placing her arm across Tim’s shoulders in an affectionate hug. “If that were my boyfriend dancing with someone else...”

“You wouldn’t be in that situation,” Tim countered, “because you’d be up dancing with him. I want Jim to have fun.”

“And what about you?”

“I trust him,” Tim replied confidently. “And anyway, I’ve got you guys to keep me company.”

“So,” Tony said, passing Tim a drink, “you really don’t like these places, huh?”

Tim shook his head. “Some of it’s this stupid claustrophobia, but just look at the guys in here. On a regular night, a guy like me comes in alone and leaves alone.”

“Come on,” Lonnie argued, “don’t tell me you’ve never been hit on.”

“Not since I was fifteen... uhm, I mean-” Tim winced.

“Excuse me!” Lucas yelled. “Fifteen?! Weren’t you the one getting on Krieg’s case for taking me to that bar two years ago? At least **I** was seventeen!”

Tim sheepishly looked up at the ceiling and whistled tunelessly. “Well,” he finally said defensively, “even **I** was young and stupid once.”

“So much for the good Catholic,” Tony snorted.

“Hey! I’m still a good Catholic,” Tim replied, “in the ways that count. I’ve repented for my younger days.”

“And what about your older days?” Miguel joked.

“I’ll repent again in five years.”

Everyone had a good laugh, but suddenly, Tim felt Lonnie tense. “Tim,” she murmured, “you’re sure you trust Jim, right?”

“Of course I do...” Tim replied automatically. “Why?”

“Look over there.”

Tim searched the crowd and immediately spied Jim. And approaching his lover was... a dark god. Long, night-black hair tied back with a leather thong, hard, chiseled features, and a body to make any model jealous. The man swaggered through the throng of men, his eyes intent on Jim, who turned around as if sensing the man’s gaze. Their eyes met, and Tim thought he could read recognition in his lover’s eyes.

Tim swallowed audibly.

“If only that man wasn’t gay,” Lonnie sighed.

“If only....” Tim mumbled.

 

~*~*~*~

 

Jim had been enjoying himself, dancing with man after man, completely absorbed in the music. He was tempted more than once to get a little closer, but knowing Tim trusted him was enough for him to keep strictly to dancing.

He turned around, moving his ass in time to the music, and his eyes met a vision he’d thought never to see again: Carlos Montero. It had been at least a year since he’d last met up with Carlos on one of Jim’s short leaves from Dagger Island. He’d been unable to resist the raw sexuality of the man -- not that he’d wanted to -- and he couldn’t remember ever having been ridden so hard or so well. His ass ached pleasantly just thinking about it.

“It’s been too long, Brody,” Carlos’ accented voice purred into his ear, the man’s strong arms pulling him close. Jim was speechless, caught up in the man’s natural magnetism. He clung to Carlos’ shoulders as his lips were devoured hungrily, his legs wobbling beneath him. Carlos’ hands seemed to be everywhere -- his back, his hips, his ass, his cock. Carlos’ lips left Jim’s to explore his neck. “Now, what’s this?” Carlos said, laughing and pulling away to look at Jim’s neck. “I don’t remember you being much of a religious man, Brody,” he began teasingly. “Well, unless you count groaning ‘oh God’ over and over and over...”

Jim lifted a hand to his neck, remembering the chain that hung around his neck -- a chain Tim had given him. “It’s to protect you when you’re off playing the hero,” Tim had said upon presenting him with the cross on a chain. “I know He’ll always watch your back.”

Jim pulled away from Carlos, managing to think past the lust that had clouded his mind. “It’s a gift... from my lover. I... I can’t do this, Carlos.”

“Well, I never thought I’d see the day Jim Brody settled for just one man,” Carlos grinned, but pulled back nevertheless. “But, I guess it happens to everyone now and again. Too bad. He must be something pretty special.”

“He is,” Jim grinned, thinking of his smiling lover. He backed away from Carlos before he could change his mind and made his way out of the throng and back toward the pool table. Stumbling away from the dancers, he noticed there were two fewer men around the table, and the others were glaring daggers in his direction.

“Oh shit,” he mumbled, realizing they’d all seen his encounter with Carlos. “Where’s Tim?”

Lonnie walked up to him, cue still in hand, and slapped him across the cheek with her free hand. “You bastard!”

He rubbed his stinging cheek, knowing he deserved it. “Where did he go?”

“Ortiz took him back to the ship,” Tony said, a snarl upon his lips.

“He was a little upset,” Lucas commented facetiously. “I wonder why?”

“Fuck,” Jim swore, resisting the urge to smack his forehead. “I need to explain to him what happened.”

“Oh, I think that was obvious,” Lonnie countered. “How could you? He trusted you, Brody.”

“I walked away, didn’t I?” Jim defended himself, finally having had enough of his friends’ antagonism. “I’m going to find him. I’ll see you guys back on _seaQuest_.”

Jim turned, only to walk right into Dagwood. He looked way up at the Dagger’s face and swallowed hard. Dagwood had been protective of Tim ever since saving his life, and Jim hoped he wasn’t about to become a victim of that protectiveness.

“You hurt Tim,” Dagwood said plainly, crossing his arms over his massive chest.

“I didn’t mean to,” Jim explained, drawing himself to his full height. “I’m going to explain everything to him and it’ll all be okay.”

Dagwood nodded slowly. “Okay, but you will not hurt Tim again.”

With a relieved sigh, Jim made his way around the Dagger and out of the bar. Within moments, he’d hailed a cab to take him back to the pier where he could catch a launch back to _SeaQuest_.

As he sat in the cab’s back seat, he couldn’t help but think about his current situation. Once upon a time, he’d had no problem sleeping with a different man every night. In fact, he’d been unable to fathom any other way to spend his nights. Nevertheless, somehow he’d allowed shy, nerdy Tim under his skin. Jim had enjoyed their flirting on the bridge, a little too much, and had hoped their first encounter in the shower would get the man out of his system. However, it had only left him wanting more, and no matter how he tried to keep himself distanced from Tim, he’d eventually lost the battle... and for the first time, his heart as well.

He only hoped he got to Tim before he lost anything -- or anyone -- else.

 

~*~*~*~

 

After finding Tim’s room unoccupied, Jim immediately headed for Miguel’s quarters. Much to his annoyance, Miguel was always the one Tim turned to when he had a problem. The two men had a long history together, one Jim felt he couldn’t compete with.

Stopping before Miguel’s door, Jim banged on it three times with his closed fist. “Open up, Ortiz!” he shouted. “I need to talk to Tim.”

The door opened up a crack, allowing Miguel to glare out at Jim. “Why? So you can hurt him all over again? Over my dead-”

“This is between Tim and me,” Jim all but growled. “If I’m going to explain myself to anyone, it’s to him, **not** you.”

“He’s right,” Tim’s voice said from behind the door, and Jim watched as his lover pulled Miguel out of the way to open the door further. “Come in, Jim. You’ve got five minutes to explain.”

Jim gave Miguel a ‘So there!’ grin as he brushed past the man, then looked over at his lover. His grin immediately disappeared. Tim’s face was cold and hard, his arms crossed over his chest in a defensive posture. He could understand why Tim was upset, but it was all such an innocent -- well, maybe not-so-innocent -- misunderstanding.

Suddenly, Tim looked down at his watch. “Four and a quarter minutes.”

Jim wanted to tease Tim about his attention to detail but knew it wouldn’t go over well. “I came here straight from the bar, Tim, because you were already gone. This is all just a misunderstanding, I swear.”

“Ah,” Tim said sarcastically, “I see. I just misunderstood your tongue down his throat.”

“Actually,” Jim corrected, “it was his down mine.” When Tim grew angrier, Jim continued to explain. “He’s an old lover of mine and he just came up to me and kissed me, wanting to pick up where we left off. I told him no.”

“You did?” Tim asked, looking somewhat appeased.

“Of course I did,” Jim replied. “And you know what he said? That it must be someone pretty special to make me a one-man kind of guy. I can’t help but agree.”

Tim looked on the verge of capitulation when Miguel spoke up. “That’s what you say now, but what about the next time?”

Jim glared at the Cuban. “There won’t **be** a next time.”

“I believe him, Mig,” Tim said, drawing both men’s attention. “I still need some time to think, but I **do** believe you, Jim.”

Jim sighed in relief. “Thank God. Why don’t we go back to my place and talk, okay?”

“Actually,” Miguel broke in, “he said he had to do some thinking, so he should stay here.”

“Will you two cut it out?!” Tim finally shouted. “I’m going to go back to my quarters and think there. Try not to kill each other in my absence.”

His words still ringing in the air, Tim left Jim and Miguel alone. The moment he was gone, Jim all but sneered at Miguel. “Stop coming between us.”

“What the hell are you talking about?” Miguel asked angrily.

“Trying to stop me from seeing him, trying to stop him from listening to me... sound familiar?” Jim elaborated.

“I’m just trying to protect my friend -- a friend that **you** hurt.”

“Unintentionally,” Jim argued, “and I told him the truth. Which is more than I can say for you.”

“What?!” Miguel cried.

“Why are you so against my relationship with Tim, Miguel?” Jim asked. “Is it because I’m walking proof that your best friend is gay, or is it because I got him first?”

The right hook connected with Jim’s jaw before he even knew it was coming. “Until tonight, I’ve been nothing but supportive, despite the fact that said best friend is dating a prick who barely cares about him!” Miguel shouted.

“How the hell do you know how I feel?” Jim asked, rubbing his swelling jaw.

“Do you love him?” Miguel asked plainly.

“What I feel for Tim is none of your business,” Jim snapped and turned to leave Miguel’s quarters. Moments later, he stood in the hall, shaking from the encounter. What right did Miguel have to question Jim like that? Of course Jim cared for Tim -- he wouldn’t have pushed away Carlos otherwise. Was it his fault he didn’t want to dwell on his feelings, instead enjoying the time he **did** have with Tim?

Deciding a night’s sleep would do him good, Jim stalked toward his room, anxious to see Tim come morning.

 

~*~*~*~

 

By morning, Tim had come to a couple of conclusions: he had been a little jealous the other night and had maybe overreacted a little bit, however, Jim should have ended the kiss sooner. All in all, they were pretty even, in Tim’s opinion. _And what a pair we are,_ he chuckled to himself.

He was drawn from his thoughts by a knock at the door, and when he called for the person to enter, he was unsurprised to see Miguel coming in.

“Hey Mig,” he said, smiling at his best friend.

“Hey,” Miguel replied with a mischievous grin that made Tim suspicious. “How’re you doing today?”

“Much better,” Tim admitted. “I overreacted a little bit last night, but I think I’m finally over my little bout of jealousy.”

“Speaking of jealousy,” Miguel said, his grin growing wider, “do you want to hear about what happened after you left yesterday?”

Tim’s jaw dropped. Something had happened between Miguel and Jim? He’d just assumed the two had gone their separated ways. “What happened?”

“Well, after Jim demanded I stop coming between the two of you,” Tim. could practically feel his eyes bugging out as Miguel continued, “he asked if I was pissed at him for being proof you’re gay or because he got you first.”

“What?!” Tim finally cried out. “That does **not** sound like **my** Jim.”

“I was a little angry at first,” Miguel admitted. “Actually, I hit him.”

“You what?” Tim said angrily, feeling protective of his lover.

“It was an instinctive reaction -- I’m sorry,” Miguel appeased. “But I’ve been thinking about everything Jim said all night. Has he ever told you how he feels about you?”

Tim shrugged. “Jim’s not a talkative guy, you know? I know he cares about me, maybe more than he’s ever allowed himself to care for anyone else. But if you’re asking if he loves me, I haven’t a clue. I’d like to **think** he does, but you know what a romantic I can be sometimes.”

Miguel nodded. “I think he’s fallen for you, Tim, and **hard**. And it scares him.”

“You really think so?” Tim asked, feeling skeptical and hopeful all at once.

“Oh yeah,” Miguel said with an evil grin, “and it’s just about time he admits to it.”

“Do I want to know what you’re planning?” Tim asked teasingly.

“Of course you do,” Miguel replied. “Now here’s the plan. Jim’s bound to come see you and ask you to do something tonight, since it’s the last night of shore leave. You tell him you’ve forgiven him, but already promised to come with me to a new club I’ve discovered - the Blue Mango.”

“Hey, I’ve heard of that place,” Tim said with a smile. “I’ve wanted to go for a while. I hear there’s only a little dancing, and it’s quiet enough that you can actually hear yourself think.”

“Exactly,” Miguel replied. “And when Jim shows up, as I know he will, we’ll find out just how he **really** feels...”

 

~*~*~*~

 

Tim relaxed back in his seat and looked around the Blue Mango, watching the other patrons dancing and listening to the Latin beat of the live band. He grinned over at Miguel, glad to spend time with his best friend whether or not Jim actually showed up. Tim had done as he was told and Jim had been disappointed -- and a little jealous, though he never said so. Miguel hadn’t told Tim the details of his plan once Jim arrived, just that he intended on triggering Jim’s possessiveness, and Tim wasn’t completely sure he **wanted** to know.

“Oh man!” Miguel cried as the band started a new song. “This is one of my favourites. Come dance with me, Tim.”

Tim took a look around the room and saw the small dance floor was almost empty. He nodded, knowing he wouldn’t have to worry about feeling boxed in, and allowed Miguel to lead the way. Miguel had always accepted Tim the way he was, and hadn’t been fazed when Tim had revealed he was gay. In fact, Miguel was so comfortable with his own sexuality that they’d often gone dancing together, whether it be a rumba, a samba, or simple ballroom dancing -- if only because Miguel said he had better luck with women that way. Tim had to admit that most women seemed to really enjoy watching them together.

Putting all thoughts of Jim out of his mind, Tim allowed Miguel to lead, as always. They settled into a rumba, following the well-practiced steps with ease. Miguel snickered and motioned with his head toward a nearby table where two women sat, each watching the men and wearing expressions that clearly said ‘all the good ones are married or gay -- or both.’ Tim snickered in return.

Suddenly, Miguel did something he had never done before: he moved his hand from Tim’s waist down to his ass.

“Um, Mig?” Tim squeaked, his body freezing up, not knowing how to react. “Your hand’s on my butt.”

“I know,” Miguel replied nonchalantly.

“But you’re straight,” Tim stated the obvious.

Miguel leaned in close until his lips were almost touching Tim’s ear. “I know that, and you know that, but **Jim** apparently doesn’t.”

Tim’s breath caught as he realized Jim must have arrived and this was all part of Miguel’s plan. “He’s **so** going to kill you,” Tim whispered harshly. “He must know **at least** fifty ways to hide a body.”

“I’ll take my chances. Now, why don’t you head back to the table while I go get us some more drinks,” Miguel said, smacking Tim’s ass in emphasis.

“All right,” Tim replied skeptically with a vengenful glare, and pulled away from Miguel.

As he walked back to the table, he hoped this wasn’t the last time he saw his best friend alive.

 

~*~*~*~

 

Jim hadn’t been happy when Tim had turned down his suggestion for a night out. Worse yet, Tim was going out with Miguel. There was no way Jim could sit alone in his quarters while Tim was out with the crazy Cuban. With the help of his stealth training, Jim had followed the two to the Blue Mango and had remained unseen as they watched the band.

Jim had almost revealed himself out of anger when Tim had hit the dance floor, doing some sort of complicated step in time with Miguel. It wasn’t anything Jim recognized, as he’d always preferred the bump’n’grind type of dancing that was practically sex in public, only with clothes on. However, Tim and Miguel had seemed too familiar with the dance, telling Jim they’d done it many times before. Since Jim refused to believe Tim would have lied to him with regards to his relationship with Miguel, Jim toned down his reaction.

When Miguel’s hand slid down to where it didn’t belong, freezing Tim in place, Jim had been ready to kill. Not only was the man making a move on **Jim’s** lover, but it was obviously making Tim uncomfortable. The two parted, Tim walking stiffly back to their table and Miguel heading toward the bar, and Jim decided to make his move.

Before Miguel had even arrived at the bar, Jim had grabbed his shirt from behind, turning him around, and pushing him up against the wall. “What the **hell** are you doing, Ortiz? I told you not to come between me and Tim.”

Miguel grinned slyly in response, annoying Jim even further. “I did some thinking last night, Jim, and I’ve decided Tim deserves better than you. He deserves someone who’ll love him unconditionally -- something I’ve done for a long time already.”

“You bastard,” Jim growled, unable to believe Miguel would actually make a move on Tim. “He already has that -- and much more.”

Suddenly, Miguel’s face turned serious. “ **He** doesn’t know that. Don’t you think it’s about time you told him?”

Jim felt his face flush as he realized he’d been played, and well. “You asshole,” he mumbled, his anger gone. “This was all a setup, to get me back for last night.”

Miguel nodded, grinning like a lunatic. “Yep. Now, there’s a man over there waiting for his glass of white wine. Why don’t you bring him one, huh?”

Jim shook his head in bewilderment, releasing his hold on Miguel. “I really hate you sometimes, you know that, Ortiz?”

“Go on,” Miguel said, playfully pushing Jim away. “And treat him right this time, okay?”

“All right,” Jim finally replied. He stepped over to the bar and ordered a couple of glasses of white wine, then carefully carried them over to Tim’s table.

Suddenly, Jim was nervous. What would he say to Tim? How would he say it? He’d never been good with words -- actions were more his style -- but what was a man like him to do when actions didn’t seem to be enough? He took a deep breath to bolster his courage and stepped up to Tim’s chair.

“Hey,” he said softly, nudging Tim’s shoulder with the stem of a glass of wine. “Mind if I sit down?”

Tim grinned up at him, obviously happy to see him, and Jim settled into the seat next to his lover’s. “Hey,” Tim replied, taking the glass that Jim offered. “What’re you doing here?”

Jim decided to be honest. “Following you. I got a little jealous when you turned me down to go out with Miguel.” Tim’s mouth opened, preparing to say something, but Jim continued speaking before his lover could say a word. “You see, Tim, things have gotten pretty serious betwen us, and I never expected them to, really. You’re an important part of my life now, and I don’t want to lose you.”

Tim’s smile turned affectionate and Jim was relieved his lover didn’t interrupt, allowing Jim to speak his mind. He slid an arm over Tim’s shoulder to cup the back of his neck, rubbing his thumb soothingly over his lover’s flesh.

“I don’t really have to say the words, do I?” Jim asked, desperately hoping it wasn’t necessary. He’d already revealed more than he’d ever done before with any lover.

“No, Jim,” Tim replied, shaking his head softly. “You don’t have to say any more. I hear you loud and clear.” Jim let out a breath he’d forgotten he’d been holding. “But, I hope you don’t mind if **I** feel the need to say them.”

Jim was taken aback. He’d never really considered that Tim’s need to voice his feelings might be different from his own. He took a moment, wondering how he might react to whatever Tim might say. He had no clue, but he found he couldn’t deny Tim. “It’s up to you,” he finally said.

Jim could feel his arousal growing stronger as Tim leaned forward, resting a hand on Jim’s thigh as his face drew closer. Tim’s tongue darted out to wet his lips, and Jim couldn’t take his eyes away from it. Finally, Tim’s lips were a breath away from Jim’s, and as their eyes met, Jim felt the words Tim spoke as well as he heard them.

“I love you, you big idiot.”

Jim was about to laugh but it was swallowed by Tim’s lips as they took his. He instinctively took charge of the kiss, intent on telling Tim with his lips what he simply couldn’t express with words. The kiss left them both wanting and breathless. Jim rested his forehead against Tim’s as he caught his breath.

“Fuck,” Jim breathed, “please don’t tell me we’re starting to mellow out.”

“Would it be so bad if we are?” Tim asked with a smile in his voice.

“I don’t know. I’ve never been with anyone long enough to find out,” Jim admitted.

“Well,” Tim began, “don’t look at it as the end of an adventure - it’s just the beginning of a new one.”

Jim didn’t know what to make of that, and instead of replying, his eyes scanned the room. What he saw brought a smile to his face. “Speaking of adventures, just look at that best friend of yours.”

Tim’s face turned, and together, they watched Miguel allow himself to be ‘consoled’ by the two women Jim had noticed watching Tim and Miguel on the dance floor. “They must think I dumped him for you,” Tim chuckled.

“He’s some piece of work,” Jim said with a barking laugh.

“So am I,” Tim whispered in Jim’s ear moments before his hand moved from Jim’s thigh to where his half-hard cock bumped against his zipper.

Jim all but growled and, grabbing Tim’s hand in his, dragged his lover out of his seat and toward the bar’s exit with every intention of finding the nearest hotel and not leaving for the rest of the night. By the time they found one, they’d already scared an elderly couple, several alley cats, and had nearly been arrested for indecency, all out of their irrepressible need for one another.

It was an adventure all right, and one Jim hoped he’d never tire of.

 

~*~*~*~

 

Jim watched as the rising sun painted his lover in reds and yellows through the open windows. They’d fallen asleep together, Jim spooned up behind Tim, but sometime in the night, Tim had settled mostly onto his back. Jim rested up on his elbow, watching his lover in the sunrise, enjoying the feel of Tim’s right leg between both of his.

Guiltlessly, he took a moment to look over Tim’s naked body, sprawled out as it was next to Jim on the bed. It was long, gangly, often clumsy, and in Jim’s eyes, infinitely beautiful. He had found such great pleaure in this body, unexpected as it was, and stragely enough for Jim, had found equal pleasure in the man’s mind, his sense of humour and caring personality. He began to dread the moment he’d have to let Tim go so that they could return to _seaQuest_.

Jim laid his hand on Tim’s chest, gently brushing downward until he grasped his lover’s lax cock, stroking it once before letting it go to rub along the inside of Tim’s right arm, appreciating the opportunity to touch and explore his lover.

“Jim,” Tim sighed blissfully in his sleep, instinctively knowing whose hand touched him so intimately.

Jim nuzzled at Tim’s neck until his lips were next to Tim’s ear. “I love you,” he whispered to his sleeping lover, “and I’m never letting you go.”

With a sigh, Jim cuddled into Tim’s side, trying to ignore the day’s break for just a little longer. Instead, he allowed a fantasy of him and Tim to lull him back to sleep.

Reality could wait a few more hours.

 

**_The End_ **


End file.
